The Adventure Of Gold Saint (Aphrodite Arc)
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: ini adalah perjalanan Aphrodite di dimensinya
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
Heavy Object yang Buatan Takashi Watanabe  
anime lainny buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon mungkin ada

Chapter 1(Bagian Aphrodite)

Sudah 4 bulan Aphrodite dikirim ke Dunia ini,ia juga sudah jarang memakai Gold Clothnya,ia bahkan tidak diketahui adalh Gold Saint,kini ia adalah seorang guru keterampilan yang berada di rasi Bintang Lancastar kota para pekerja,ia sangat merasa tidak beruntung masuk ke dimensi ini,dikarenakan ia tidak bisa seperti Saint lagi,ia harus bersikap seperti laki-laki bahkan ia sudah memotong Rambutnya hingga ia mirip Seperti Kuroko kalau tinggi

Hari ini dia memiliki jam mengajar di Sekolah menengah pertama di kelas satunya ia akan masuk,kedalam ruang kelas

*In Classroom*

"Konichiwa Minna sekarang aku akan memulaikan pelajaran dari bab 13,buka buku kalian halaman 190"perintah Aphrodite dengan nada ramah kepada murid-muridnya

Ya Aphrodite dikenal sebagai guru yang ramah,tapi jangan salah jika ia mendapatkan murid-murid melanggar peraturan ia akan menghukum murid itu tanpa segan-segan bahkan dia adalah guru penghukum terkejam yang ada di Lancastar

Kemudian ia melihat salah satu muridnya sedang bermain HP,bersama teman dibelakang bangkunya

"Motomiya Nagisa apa yang kau lakukan disana dengan Yuuka?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada ramah namun Aura yang berada di belakangnya sangat mengerikan jika dilihat ia mulai seperti mode guru penghukum

"Ah,tidak apa-apa pak"Ujar Nagisa dengan nada gugup,ditambah takut,bagaimana jika Hpnya diambil dan ia tidak bisa ikut audisi 00,ia sejak kecil ingin memasuki 00

"Sini HPnya bapak sita"Ujar Aphrodite sambil mengambil HP Nagisa,dengan pelan tapi Nagisa tidak bisa bereaksi,bisa-bisa kalau salah ia akan di tinggal kelaskan

Aphrodite melihat apa yang sedang Nagisa perhatikan,dari HP nya,dan terlihatlah bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan tentang Audisi 00 dan ia dinyatakan lulus tahap seleksi Online jadi ia harus pergi seminggu lagi dari Lancastar menuju Akibastar,Sama seperti Lancastar,Akibastar juga merupakan rasi bintang yang memperbolehkan hiburan,tapi kalau di Lancastar hal itu dilarang

"Anak ini,mendaftarkah,mungkin juga bersama dengan yang dibelakang?"Pikir Aphrodite mulai kepo

"Nagisa,Yuuka sepulang sekolah temui bapak di ruang keterampilan,disana bapak akan mengembalikan Hp kamu Nagisa"perintah Aphrodite yang sudah masuk mode mutlak nya yang entah kapan Aphrodite mempunyai Mode Mutlak

"baik pak"ujar Yuuka dan Nagisa bersamaan,disertai nada pasrah

Lalu Aphrodite kembali ke mejanya yang berada di depan

"Ok minna sekarang kerjakan soal di halaman 201,dan harus selesai sekarang"perintah Aphrodite dengan nada bijak seperti guru pada muridnya,ya karena dia memang guru kan jadi sudah seharusnya ia melakukan itu dari sekarang

*Skip*

Kini ruang kelas sudah kosong kebanyakan Siswa,Siswi sudah pada pulang dan bermain diluar sekolah tapi kini masih ada dua orang siswi dan satu guru yang berada di ruang keterampilan

"jadi Sensei bisa Sensei kembalikan HP ku?"tanya Nagisa dengan nada yang penuh harap,dan harap-harap gurunya tidak memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa ia mau ikut audisi 00,itu sudah pasti hal yang ditentang

"Nagisa,aku ingin mendengar kamu bernyanyi dulu"Ujar Aphrodite tiba-tiba dengan nada serius

"Hah?"Nagisa sungguh sangat heran dengan gurunya yang satu ini,karena selain sudah 4 bulan bekerja disini tapi ia memiliki hal yang aneh

"Sudah cepat lakukan,atau HP mu tidak akan kembali"Ancam Aphrodite dengan nada marah

"baiklah, _Yoru No Sora kagayaku Hoshi Wa_ " Aphrodite mendengarkan secara serius suara Nagisa

" _Nanmo Kounan No Kanata_ "Nagisa masih mencoba bernyanyi dengan suara terbaiknya

" _Tatou Fukai No Zetsubou wa_ "Aphrodite masih mencermati Lagu yang sedang dibawakan oleh Nagisa

" _Mugen No yami Wo Matte Mo_ "Nagisa terus berusaha bernyanyi dengan sebaik mungkin karena ia yakin

" _Shijitsu Wa Tsutawarunda_ "Aphrodite mulai mengerti nyanyian dari Nagisa dan tetap ingin mendengarkan

" _Jikan No Kowani Takushita_ "Nagisa terus bernyanyi tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi

" _Sono Hikari No Meseeji_ "Aphrodite terlihat menikmati lagu dari Nagisa

" _Uketoru Mono Wa Dare Da?"_ Nagisa terus mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya

" _Hito Wa Umarete,Hito Wa Shinde Yuku Nikutai Wa Horobiru Yo"_ Aphrodite mulai terbawa dalam suasana dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Nagisa

" _Hai No Naka Kara Yomi gaeru Mono Wa Jounetsu Tsugi Sedai E_ "Nagisa terus menyanyi dengan sepenuh Hati walau nanti mungkin ia tak lolos,atau bahkan HPnya tidak kembali kini ia ingin bernyanyi bahkan Kirara saja sudah ada

" _Yume Wa Reicarnation,nandodemo Déjà vu No You Na Toori Kioku_ "Aphrodite sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kemampan bernyanyi Nagisa karena ia sudah terbawa dalam lagu yang dibawakan Nagisa

" _Marude Reincarnation Imamo Mata Muishiki No ouchi ni Dokoka E hashiiteru_ "Nagisa masih bernyanyi dengan kemampuannya

" _ikutsume Wo Namida De Akirameru No Ka?_ "Aphrodite sudah menaruh Hp Nagisa di Meja

" _Ikutsume No Inochi De Kanau Mono Nanoka?_ "Nagisa pun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dengan sangat bagus

"Bravo Nagisa,kalau begitu aku yakin kau akan lulus di 00 dengan mudah"ujar Aphrodite sambil memberikan kembali HP Nagisa kembali ke orangnya

"Eh Sensei tidak melarang kami?"tanya Nagisa heran dengan kelakukan Senseinya yang satu ini

"Ya aku tidak melarang,siapa bilang aku melarang?"tanya Aphrodite heran kepada Nagisa

"Ooh ku kira Sensei melarang kami"Ujar Nagisa disertai Anggukan oleh Yuuka

"aku sudah percaya pada kalian,sekarang aku ingin melatih kalian dalam fisik,Seorang Idol harus memiliki Fisik yang kuat,dan keahlian bertarung yang tinggi"Ujar Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"Eh jadi kapan kita akan dilatih sensei,kami sudah pergi minggu depan"ujar Yuuka dengan nada heran

"Sekarang,ayo ke rumah sensei dan akan Sensei latih sampai bisa"ujar Aphrodite serius

"Eh Tunggu aku minta izin dulu ke Papa"ujar Nagisa dengan nada Lembut

"ya,tapi jika saat pergi dari Rasi Bintang ini jangan lupakan kalau kalian Lulus itu karena bantuan Sensei"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"Iya Sensei aku pasti akan berterima kasih pada Sensei jika kami lulus"ujar Nagisa

Lalu mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan Aphrodite sensei mereka

Tak lama mereka masuk kedalam kawasan Elite di Lancastar dimana para orang kaya saja yang masuk,jadi orang sederhana seperti Nagisa,dan Yuuka tidak masuk kedalam tempat ini

Mereka melihat Sensei mereka yang kelihatannya seuper kaya,setelah mereka memasuki kawasan Elit di rumah kedua pun mereka masuki,itu adalah Rumah dari Aphrodite

"baiklah kalian akan berlatih di training Ground dari jam 18.30-19-30,lalu habis itu mandi lalu setelah selesai kalian akan belajar menembak menggunakan Rifle"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"jangan bilang sensei serius ingin melatih kita?"tanya Yuuka pada Nagisa

"jelas lah Sensei sudah berjanji pada kalian bukan,kalau begitu mulailah berlari tiga putaran dari training Ground ini"Perintah Aphrodite dengan nada serius ditambah dengan lapangan yang lebarnya 45 m danpanjangnya 90 meter itu cukup membuat Nagisa dan Yuuka Ngos-ngosan berlari

Lalu mereka terus berlari Hingga tiga putaran

Tanpa putus semangat mereka terus berlatih keras dan tibalah sehari sebelum keberangkatan Yuuka dan Nagisa,tentunya Orine Ikut namun ia tidak ikut latihan

"papa,Mama Gomen"ujar Nagisa yang sudah kabur dari rumah bahkan rela meninggalkan Galaksinya Lancastar demi menjadi salah satu dari Member AKB0048

Ia melakukannya dengan tekad,ia tak ingin ada penyesalan jadi ia memutuskan melakukan ini

Nagisa berhasil mencapai pesawat keberangkatannya tepat waktu dikarenakan latihan yang sudah ia jalani bersama Yuuka dibawah bimbingan dari Aphrodite Sensei tentu saja ia jadi akan semakin kuat

Dan kata-kata terakhir perpisahan mereka adalah

"Kuatkan mental mu,bila kau melihat sesuatu yang berharga diambil dari pada mu maka kau akan mendapat hal yang lebih indah dari apa yang sudah diambil itu"itulah yang Aphrodite sensei katakan pada Nagisa sebelum Latihannya dengan Nagisa dimulai dan tentu saja it uterus yang diberitahukan oleh Aphrodite katakana terus

Nagisa tersenyum sendu ia tahu gurunya itu menyukai mawar,bahkan ketika dirumahnya ia memiliki kebun mawar sendiri,dan hal itu membuat Nagisa tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Gurunya

Mungkin kah itu cinta?,Nagisa tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu lama bisa-bisa itu kejadian dan itu akan bahaya

*Bersama Aphrodite*

Kini Aphrodite berada di kantor Zodiac,dimana ia juga menjadi salah satu Direktur dari perusahaan ini,dan tentunya untuk membantu penelitian Kirara,tapi berbeda dengan ayahnya Chieri yang ingin melewati ruang dan waktu ia hanya ingin melindungi muridnya dari bahaya,makanya ia masuk Zodiac biar bisa mendapat kabar terbaru tentang murid-muridnya yang masuk kedalam 00

*In Boss Office*

"Aphrodite,kau harus segera menyelesaikan Jalur Kirara Drive buat kapal perang Des,mereka sudah mendesakku untuk membuatkan mereka itu"ujar Sono Kiruma(Bapaknya Chieri ane gak tahu jadi ane tulis jadi OC)

"Haah Kiruma-san itu bukanlah hal mudah untuk memasang jalur Kirara Drive pada Des,itu bisa bertabrakan dengan jalur ruang hampa jadi mereka hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali,jadi aku takut mereka akan menggunakannya secara sembrono lalu tersesat diantara raung dan waktu"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada datar

"Itu bukan urusan kita kan,kita hanya perlu memasang nya pada Kapal perang DES itu saja"ujar Kiruma kekeh dengan pendiriannya

"Baiklah,BTW lu udah nyelesain proyek penelitian Kirara?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada santai

"Belum,masih banyak data yang harus kita kumpulkan dari 00"ujar Kiruma dengan nada serius

"ya aku tahu ini merepotkan tapi berjuang lah"ujar Aphrodite sambil menepuk bahu Kiruma dan keluar dari Ruangan Kiruma dengan gaya keren

Aphrodite sudah memutuskan meninggalkan gayanya yang lama dan mulai seperti Albafica yang tidak suka dipanggil Cantik

Aphrodite pun meminta bawahannya untuk memasang jalur Kirara Drive pada kapal perang Des,hingga Jalur itu bisa mereka gunakan

"Nagisa,lawan mu akan semakin berat dengan ini,aku harap kau bisa melewatinya"entah kenapa Aphrodite mengatakan itu pada Angin yang lewat,dia sangat Mengkhawatirkan Nagisa dan murid-muridnya

Tapi ada perasaan aneh saat ia bersama Nagisa,oh jangan bilang kini ia menjadi seorang Lolicon,oh dia sangat tidak mau,dia tahu bahwa umurnya kini tidak akan bertambah atau berkuran,ia akan hidup seperti ini terus karena Cosmo yang berada di tubuhnya kuat,jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa menjalin hubungan,bahkan dengan bayi sekalipun

Tapi ia bisa melakukan itu apabila ia memasukkan Cosmonya kedalam tubuh seseorang jadi ia dan orang itu akan terus Hidup sampai kapan pun,karena Cosmonya tidak pernah berkurang,kecuali mati melawan orang

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia bekerja sebagai Direktur sekarang karena sekolah tempatnya mengajar dihancurkan Oleh DES,dan sekarang malah jadi markasnya WOTA

*Skip*

Kini Aphrodite sedang menikmati secangkir teh panas dengan ditemani pemandangan yang menyejukkan dari bumi,entah kenapa mereka semua mengatakan Bumi telah dihancurkan,tapi malah ia suka menetap dibumi,bahkan ia membangun sebuah istana dibumi dengan sangat luas bahkan untuk merawatnya dipekerjakan 1000 Maid,300 tukang kebun,50 tukang masak,karena jarang ada tamu

Aphrodite kembali menikmati pemandangan tamannya yang ia bangun di belakang rumahnya selain taman,disana juga ditanami Pohon-pohon yang menyejukkan bisa dibilang rumah ini sempurna baik dimasa lalu maupun dimasa depan

Sesudah Aphrodite selesai dengan minum tehnya ia masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa apa yan terjadi didalam rumah,kalian tahu dibumi kini sudah banyak terhubung dengan galaksi,karena Aphrodite yang memantulkan Sinyalnya ke bumi,hingga ia mendapat hal yang bagus

Ia terus menonton TV dan yang saat ini dibahas adalah konser Gerilya yang berada di Kanzakhstar,dan yang tampil disitu adalah Nagisa dan Anggota calon penerus

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan Cosmo jahat yang berada dibumi,ia berada dekat dari asal Cosmo ini

"Jangan-jangan anak buah Hades,cih kenapa bisa mereka ada disini,aku sedang malas bertarung tapi dia muncul di dekat ku kalau begini aku harus menghentikannya"lalu Aphrodite segera menuju arah Cosmo jahat itu,Cosmo itu sangat besar dan berada di Amazon,tempat yang dekat ia mendirikan Istananya

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Aphrodite yang sudah sampai didekat orang yang memancarkan Cosmo jahat itu

"bukankah itu Pisces Superlice?,jangan-jangan"Aphrodite segera sadar siapa yang berada didepannya

"ya,aku Adalah Specter Hades,mantan Saint Pisces,Pisces Albafica"ujar Albafica santai pada Aphrodite

"Apa mau mu kesini?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada datar

"Tentu saja mengetest mu"ujar Albafica santai pada Aphrodite

"Mengetes?,apa maksud mu mengetes?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"Oh kalau begitu lihat lah ini _Royal Demon Rose_ "Albafica segera menyerang Aphrodite menggunakan _Royal Demon Rose_ dalam jumlah banyak

"Cih _Great Eclipse_ "Aphrodite membentuk bulan purnama guna melindunginya dari serangan _Royal Demon Rose_

Royal Demon Rose pun bisa ditahan,tapi Albafica sudah ada dibelakangnya

"Cepat"batin Aphrodite merasakan Albafica berada dibelakangnya

"Lambat"Albafica dengan segera memukul Aphrodite dengan Cosmonya,dan terlemparlah Aphrodite kedepan akibat pukulan dari Albafica

"Kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan Senior mu dalam memakai Cloth Pisces kau tahu Aphrodite"ujar Albafica meremehkan Aphrodite

"Cih"Aphrodite hanya bisa mendecih kesal akibat perkataan dari Albafica

"Apa mau mu datang kesini?"Tanya Aphrodite lagi dengan nada kesal

"Tentu saja untuk memunahkan mu,kau tahu kata Hades-sama tidak baik jika tidak ada rintangannya jadi kami disuruh lagi"ujar Albafica santai

"Cih jadi sekarang kau sudah menjadi pengikut Hades? Ha?"Tanya Aphrodite kesal akibat kelakukan dari Albafica

"Ya benar,aku sudah mati akibat Gryphon Minos di masa lalu,sekarang aku diberikan Hidup lagi siapa yang tidak mau Aphrodite?"Tanya Albafica dengan nada datar

"Baiklah aku akan memusnah kan mu Albafica No Pisces,Tuhan aku perlu bantuan MU,Bergelora lah Wahai Cosmo Ku….."Aphrodite mulai membakar Cosmonya dengan intesitas yang besar

"Oh jadi kau mau melawan ku dengan itu,baiklah kalau begitu"Albafica juga membakar Cosmonya dengan Intensitas sebesar Aphrodite

" _Crimson Thorn_ "Aphrodite dan Albafica sama-sama mengeluarkan itu,jurus paling mematikan dari Pisces

Mereka terus beradu jurus itu hingga,mereka berdua jatuh

"Ugh,Lumayan Juga kau Aphrodite"ujar Albafica yang masih tertidur di tanah

"Kau juga sama"ujar Aphrodite yang masih terlentang di tanah,karena darah mereka sama-sama beracun jadi mereka tidak apa-apa dengan itu

"Aphrodite,jika kau menyukai Wanita apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Albafica pada Aphrodite

"tentu saja membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku"ujar Aphrodite pede meskipun masih terlentang

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan darah beracun mu?"tanya Albafica pada Aphrodite

"oh darah itu,bisa aku netralkan,dengan obat yang baru aku temui,efeknya sih Cuma sekitar tiga jam saja,tapi itu membuat darah ku menjadi Normal perlahan-lahan"ujar Aphrodite santai

"Tapi dengan racun, _Crimson Thorn_ tadi harus nya kau sudah tewas bukan?"Tanya Albafica dengan nada heran

"Itu karena Tuhan menyuruhku untuk datang kedunia ini"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada santai

"oh itu sebabnya kau jadi memilikki jurus lain?"tanya Albafica lagi

"Ya begitulah"ujar Aphrodite mengiyakan

"Aphrodite segeralah bunuh aku,aku tidak bisa menaha pengaruh Hades lebih lama lagi"ujar Albafica dengan nada pasrah

"Tapi"Aphrodite mencoba menolak

"tidak ada waktu lagi"ujar Albafica serius

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Todoroke Boku No Cosmo…., _Crimson Thorn_.."Aphrodite kembali menembakkan Crimson Thornya kepada Albafica dan seketika itupula Albafica hilang dan menjadi debu

"Selamat tinggal Albafica"Ujar Aphrodite lalu ia pun segera pergi dari situ menuju Rumahnya untuk istirahat

Sejak saat itu Aphrodite beristirahat guna menyembuhkan tubuhnya yang terluka,banyak sekali bekas Luka gores,dan ia butuh waktu sekitar 10 bulan untuk sembuh

Waktu yang cukup lama itu dihabiskan Aphrodite dengan menonton TV menunggu tayangan AKB0048,karena ia inginmelihat muridnya

Oh benar sekarang dia sudah jadi Lolicon,jika Albafica tahu dia akan dibunuh

Hari demi hari,minggu demi minggu,dan bulan demi bulan ia lewati di tempat tidur dan ketika ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya Aphrodite langsung melakukan 1000 kali push Up guna mengembalikan Tubuhnya dari Kondisi kaku ke Kondisi Prima

Akhirnya ia kembali pergi menuju ke sebuah Galaksi yang bernama Akibastar,ia ingin melihat Konser dari muridnya,secara langsung bukan secara TV,lalu ia ketika sampai ia melihat para Calon-calon penerus dan seorang yang sudah meneruskan Nama Shinoda Mariko,pun tak bisa berbicara akibat Massa yang tidak mau mendengar

Kemudian majulah Nagisa,ia sudah dilempari oleh batu,dan besi masih bisa berdiri dan menunjukkan bahwa mereka salah paham,dan ketika itu berhasil mereka kembali melanjutkan Konser dengan Nagisa sebagai penerus nama Maeda Atsuko yang ke empat belas

Dan Sono Chieri yang menjadi Center Nova dan berhasil meyakinkan Des agar tidak berperang dengan 00 lagi

Namun tiba-tiba setelah hal itu terjadi muncullah seseorang dari atas Flying Get kapal yang dinaiki Kru 00,dan membuat kapal itu terjatuh dengan keras hingga menghantam tanah

Syukurnya tidak ada yang terluka

Aphrodite yang melihat itu,pun kaget

"Dia Specter"ujar Aphrodite kaget

Sementara para member AKB 0048 segera keluar dan melihat Aphrodite sedang menatap seseorang diatas

"Aphrodite sensei"Panggil Nagisa ketika melihat gurunya

"sensei?"Tanya Makoto dengan nada heran

"Dia itu Sensei keterampilan kami di Lancastar,entah kenapa dia ada di Akibastar"Ujar Yuuka santai

Nagisa terus berjalan menuju gurunya,dan berhenti tepat di depan Gurunya

"kau sudah hebat Nagisa,tidak,mungkin aku harus memanggil mu Maeda Atsuko"ujar Aphrodite memandang Nagisa bangga

"Oh ternyata ada Gold Saint disini ya"tanya orang itu yang berdiri diatas angin itu

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Aphrodite marah,Nagisa melihat Aphrodite marah tentu saja kaget,biasanya Aphrodite tidak pernah marah dan selalu baik

"Dari Rasi Bintang Tenshou,Bassilisk Sylphid"ujarnya dengan penuh kebanggan

"oh apa tujuan mu kesini?"Tanya Aphrodite marah

"Tujuan ku?,sudah jelas,aku disuruh Hades-sama untuk menguasai Dunia ini dengan rekan ku Albafica tapi ia sudah mati"ujar Bassilisk dengan nada santai

"oh jadi kau yah,kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu"ujar Aphrodite kepada Bassilisk

"Sensei biar aku yang menghadapinya"ujar Nagisa sambil mengaktifkan Mic Saber

Tentu saja para member 00 mengaktifkannya juga karena Bassilisk bilang mau menguasai Dunia Loh

"Tidak,ini adalah medan perang ku,kalian lindungi saja para penduduk"ujar Aphrodite santai

"Tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian,mereka adalah lawan yang bisa meluluh lantakkan Des dalam sekali serang kau tahu"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada marah

"Aphrodite sensei"Nagisa Mulai menangis ia tidak tahu kenapa Senseinya jadi Emosian begini

Aphrodite yang sadar itu,langsung mengecup bibir dari Nagisa

"Eh"Para Member 00 serta para Wota dan Fans Nagisa marah-marah gak jelas,tapi itu dihentikan oleh DES agar tidak ada korban

Setelah Aphrodite selesai Mengecup Bibir Nagisa ia pun berbisik

"Nagisa-chan tenang saja Sensei tidak akan mati karena ini"ujar Aphrodite santai

"Ya,tapi aku juga mau bilang,Sensei Daisuki"Ujar Nagisa sambil berbisik dan menahan wajahnya yang memerah seperti ceri sekarang

"Ya,Sensei Mo"ujar Aphrodite lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat petarungan

Sementara Nagisa membatu,ternyata cintanya tidak sebelah tangan ,itu artinya mungkin ia akan Lulus,dan 00 kah,atau ia akan melanjutkannya itu pilihan terberat bagi nagisa

Aphrodite juga terbang hingga mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan Bassilisk

"Bassilisk kurasa kau Cuma disuruh oleh salah satu dari tiga hakim neraka bukan begitu"ujar Aphrodite mengejek

"Coh bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya Bassilisk dengan nada marah

"Jika mau tahu kalahkan aku dulu"ujar Aphrodite santai tapi ia sudah memakai Clothnya

Banyak orang yang terkagum dengan penampilan dari Aphrodite

"Hahaha,kalau begitu matilah Pisces, _Ahilation Flap_ "Bassilisk menggunakan serangan itu dan mencoba membuat Aphrodite terpental namun tidak,karena kekuatan dari Gold saint setara dengan tiga hakim neraka

"oh,Cuma segitukah,baiklah kalau begitu, _Black Rose_ "Dengan segera mawar hitam dari Aphrodite menembus jantung dari Bassilisk

"Argh,kau… sialan"Lalu Bassilisk terjatuh dan tewas karena hal itu

"Lemah sekali"ujar Aphrodite setelah itu dia pun segera pergi,namun tiba-tiba ada Cosmo kejahatan yang sangat dalam

"Cosmo ini bukankah setara Athena?"tanya Aphrodite merasakan Sebuah Cosmo yang besarnya sama dengan Athena

"Pisces,tolong hentikan aku"pinta seorang wanita yang juga memakai Cloth yang mirip dengan Athena

"Hades,keparat,kau bahkan membangkitkan Athena dari masa lalu"Aphrodite mulai muak dengan Hades,ia ingin segera membunuh Hades sekarang tapi ia tidak tahu dimana Hades berada sekarang

"Tolong hentikan aku,atau bunuh aku sekarang"Ujar Athena sasha karena kini ia dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Specter hades

"Baiklah kalau begitu Wakiagare Boku No Cosmo….."Cosmo dari Aphrodite meninggi dan membesar

" _Crimson Thorn_ "Cucuk-cucuk darah menusuk Athena yang sudah menjadi Specter itu dengan sadist

"Maaf Athena"ujar Aphrodite sambil menatap Athena

"ya,tinggal Gryphon Minos,yang harus kau kalahkan,jika terlambat maka akan terjadi perang besar-besaran di dunia ini,antara Specter melawan Saint"ujar Athena sambil tersenyum lalu ia menghilang menjadi Debu

Sementara ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Aphrodite,dengan berjalan santai

"Yo Aphrodite lama tidak bertemu"ujar orang itu dengan nada santai,ya bisa dibilang dia adalah kenalan dari Aphrodite

"Aphrodite-sensei,kau kenal dia?"Tanya Nagisa menatap orang yang ada di depannya

"Shion-san kenapa kau ada disini?"Aphrodite mengabaikan Nagisa dan malah bertanya dengan orang didepannya

"Aku ditugaskan Tuhan untuk membantu mu,Kini Specter Hades bergerak dengan gencar"ujar Shion dengan nada serius

"ya,tiga specter sudah menyerang"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"ya,tapi mereka sedang membentuk sebuah Monster yang dapat menghancurkan kita dalam sekali serang"ujar Shion dengan nada serius

"Itu sebabnya kau di teleport kemari?"Tanya Aphrodite dengan nada serius

"Bukan Cuma itu,selain di dimensi ini,Aldebaran juga mengalami kesulitan,kemungkinan yang kesana ada beberapa,dan juga Saga sedang bertarung melawan Monster di Dunianya"ujar Shion panjang

"jadi Specter sudah berhasil membuat Monster di dimensi yang didatangi Saga?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada kaget

"Ya,kemungkinan yang paling rentan adalah Dimensi mu,Saga,dan Juga Aldebaran"ujar Shion sambil berpikir

"ya kalau begitu apakah para Saint yang lain akan datang ke dimensi ini juga?"Tanya Aphrodite dengan nada heran

"Kemungkinan begitu,hanya saja,Cuma Saga yang tidak akan kami bantu"ujar Shion dengan nada serius

"kenapa?"Aphrodite merasa kasihan dengan Saga yang tidak dibantu

"Ya karena dia adalah Saint Emas terkuat,jadi dia akan menahannya selagi kami berada di dimensi ini dan Aldebaran"ujar Shion dengan nada serius pada Aphrodite

"jangan bilang yang ada di dimensi Saga itu merupakan yang terkuat,jadi dia harus menunggu?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada serius sekali

"ya,yang berada di dimensi Saga ialah dewa Dunia bawah Hades,Dewi Artemis,Dewa Ares,Mars,dan Dewa kegelapan Abzu"ujar Shion membuat Aphrodite sedikit kasihan karena ia Cuma melawan Antek-antek dari Hades,sementara Saga harus melawan semua dewa itu

"Ya,dan yang kudengar saga jadi Lolicon"ujar Shion dengan nada melucu membuat Aphrodite berkeringat dingin

"Aphrodite ada apa,apa kau juga sama seperti Saga?"tanya Shion dan Aphrodite tidak bisa menjawab maka Shion menyimpulkan bahwa Aphrodite mirip seperti saga

To Be Continued

*Chapter selanjutnya Chapter 1 Bagian Aries Shion*


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
AKB0048 Bukan buatan saya

anime lainnya buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon mungkin ada

Authorr Note:Maaf kalau tidak update-update hehehe,banyak tugas dan ulangan juga jadi authorr sedikit lelah

Chapter 2 (Bagian Aphrodite)

Pojok Aktor

Aphro:hmm kurasa aku memberi kesan yang baik saat aku menjadi seorang laki-laki sejati(Gaya keren)

Nagisa:Sensei jangan lebay gitu

Aphro:Hufft baiklah(Ngambil make up)

Nagisa:Ngapain Make Up?(Rebut Make Up dari APhro)

Aphro:Tentu saja membuat diriku tenang

Nagisa:Kau Pilih aku atau Make Up?

Aphro: (Kerigat dingin)

Nagisa:Sensei ucapkan selamat tinggal(Bakar make Up Aphro)

Aphro:Tidak!

(Maaf adegan diatas adalah kebiasaan dari kedua pemeran yang membintangi ff ini)

Ch2 Start

Kini Shion sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Aphrodite mengelilingi Rumah Aphrodite yang berada Di Bumi,karena kekayaan Aphrodite ia bisa membuat sebuah Planet menjadi miliknya,ia juga bahkan membangun Sanctuary di Bumi tepat dengan dua belas tingkatannya

"Aphrodite kau benar-benar kaya,sekali yah?"ujar Shion dengan nada santai dan sedikit menyindir Aphrodite

"hmm benarkah aku tidak tahu jika aku seperti itu"ujar Aphrodite Polos,entah kenapa ia kehilangan sisi kebencongannya seperti saat di Sanctuary bahkan kini wajahnya yang dulu Feminim berubah menjadi maskulin,disertai dengan beberapa otot yang terlihat sehingga ia menjadi sedikit kekar

"hmm sejak masuk ke dunia ini kau berubah menjadi pria normal?,apa karena kau menyukai seseorang"tanya Shion tanpa beban sementara Aphrodite kini mengeluarkan darah,bila di film-film ia kelihatan tertusuk oleh panah,kata-kata dari Shion

"jadi menurut mu di sana aku bukan pria Normal?"tanya Aphrodite sambil mengelap darahnya

"ya kurang lebih begitu,karena kau terlihat begitu dekat dengan make up mu'ujar Shion sambil menepuk bahu Aphrodite

"Hei,tolong jangan diceritakan"ujar Aphrodite sambil guling-guling kaya orang kerasukan

Kini ia bahkan sangat malu mendengar masa lalunya yang terlihat seperti perempuan,Albafica saja yang sudah kelihatan perempuan tidak suka dibilang cantik,tapi ia suka oh ia sangat ingin Meng Crimson Thorn dirinya di masa lalu

"hei ada apa?"Tanya Shion yang heran dengan kelakukan Aphrodite yang entah kenapa makin hari makin Absurd saja

"Aphrodite-kun"Panggil Nagisa dengan nada ceria lalu memeluk Aphrodite dari belakang

"Ahkh Nagisa-chan aku sesak nafas"ujar Aphrodite sambil mencoba lepas dari pelukan maut Nagisa

"Aphrodite tolong ikut aku"tiba-tiba Shion menarik Aphrodite sehingga pelukan Nagisa lepas dari Aphrodite

"aah lega"ujar Aphrodite sambil bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia hanya sedikit bernafas ssat dipeluk Nagisa

"Aphrodite persiapkan dirimu untuk hukuman dari pope karena kau sudah menodai anak ini sehingga ia seperti ini"ujar Shion dengan keras sambil mengobarkan Cosmonya dan memasuki mode Seventh-Sense nya

"eh tunggu Pope-sama"ujar Aphrodite yang kelihatan Sudah takut-takut

"tidak ada kata-kata tunggu untuk mu Pedofil"ujar Shion dengan nada datar menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan pembunuh

"aku bukan Pedofil"ujar Aphrodite mencoba untuk meredakan situasi yang tak terkendali ini

"Albafica kudengar kencan dengan Minos di mekai"ujar Nagisa tiba-tiba dengan nada sedikit Mysterious

"apa?"shion tiba-tiba berhenti lalu ia menatap nagisa dengan raut wajah yang sangat kaget

"ya itu yang kudengar dari Bassilisk yang menjadi abu tempo hari"ujar Nagisa dengan nada serius

"Albafica kau akan merasakan Hukuman terparah dari rekan seangkatan mu dan Pope Albafica!"teriak Shion dari Bumi bahkan mencapai alam semesta yang jauh

*in Mekai*

"Rasanya gue merinding"ujar Albafica yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding

"Mungkin kamu kangen sama aku"ujar Minos tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Albafica

"berhenti melakukan itu padaku atau kau akan mati"ujar Albafica santai tapi serius

"Oh aku sangat menyukai mu kenapa kau selalu menolakku Albafica"teriak Minos di Neraka Sambil mencak-mencak

"karena aku ini seorang pria sejati,jadi aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan pria juga,tolong pahami itu Minos"ujar Albafica sambil berjalan menjauh dari Minos

*in Earth*

Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Albafica berkencan dengan Minos,tiba-tiba Shion langsung pingsan bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung ia pingsan dengan pose seperti orang baru saja tertembak mati

"Nagisa-chan apa itu benar?"tanya Aphrodite dengan nada heran pada Nagisa

"Mochiron Uso"ujar nagisa sambil mengedipkan satu matanya

"entah kenapa aku mau marah tapi tidak jadi,yang penting terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku dari amukan Shion"ujar Aphrodite sambil mengelus kepala Nagisa

"tentu saja aku akan melindungi Suami ku karena dia sudah melindungi ku"ujar nagisa sambil memeluk erat tangan kanan Aphrodite

"tapi kita itu belum menikah Nagisa-chan"ujar Aphrodite sambil menatap Nagisa heran

"kan Nanti,kau sudah berjanji untuk menikahi ku"ujar Nagisa sambil mengelus dagunya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melakukan itu tapi setelah semua urusan ku selesai"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Nagisa

"Warning Lolicon Detected"tiba-tiba Mayuyu berkata seperti itu ketika melihat Nagisa bersama dengan Aphrodite,bahkan begitu mesra

"Mesra-mesraan disini?,mati dan meledaklah"tiba-tiba Chieri mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama kepada Aphrodite dan nagisa,entah kenapa ia merasa kalah dari nagisa,mungkin karena Nagisa suda mempunyai pacar sedangkan ia masih senantiasa menjomblo

"ha meledak?"tiba-tiba orine dan Yuuka heran melihat Chieri yang begitu kesal menatap Nagisa sedang manja kepada Aphrodite

"jangan bilang kau iri pada Nagisa?"tanya Orine sambil melihat Nagisa dengan tatapan seolah ia mengetahui masalah dari Chieri

"Ha,Aku tidak mungkin iri pada Nagisa yang menyukai seorang om pedo"ujar Chieri dengan nada Tsundere bisa kelihatan Chieri kali ini sedang Tsundere sekali

Lalu terbangunlah Shion dari tidur panjangnya,ia pun segera mencari dispenser untuk meneguk air,ia sangat ingin berharap bahwa rekan Gold Saintnya kembali ke sedia kala,tapi Sifat Aphrodite yang tetap begini,jadi mereka bisa loyal sekali kepada Misi yang mereka emban serta tidak membuat dirinya kerpotan seperti ini

Ia kemudia kembali mengingat-ingat apakah Gold Saint ada yang bener Dohko saja yang sudah tua suka ngidol,ditambah Aphrodite dan saga yang telah menjadi Lolicon,Mungkin Saja Mu menjadi orang yang menyukai Milf,atau Aldebaran yang mungkin saja mulai memakan buah-buahan dan tidak kembali ke jalur pemakan daging,atau mungkin Deathmask yang menganti topeng-topen mayatnya dengan topeng-topeng sastra asal Indonesia

Oh ya Tuhan kenapa kau memberikan Cobaan yang begitu berat kepada hamba mu ini,Shion mulai meratapi hal itu dalam hati,ia menangis dalam diam dikarenakan semua teman-temannya yang dulu kuat gagah,dan keren menjadi Absurd meski mereka sudah Absurd dari sana nya sih,tapi ia tidak ingin tambah Absurd kayak begini oh

Sementara Chieri sedang komat-kamit dengan perkataan yang sama disertai tatapan ketakutan dari Orine dan Yuuka ditambah Yuuko dan minami geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan Kouhainya ini jadi tambah Absurd keadaan yang sedang berada disini

Nagisa yang sedang mencoba manja-manjaan dengan Aphrodite,namun kejadian Absurd mereka hilang seketika ketika merasakan Cosmo kegelapan milik Specter hades

"Aphrodite"panggil Shion kepada Aphrodite karena merasakan sebuah Cosmo yang begitu mencekam dan penuh dengan kegelapan

"ya,aku merasakan mereka sudah datang"ujar Aphrodite sambil melepas tangannya dari Nagisa dan segera berjalan keluar beriringan dengan Shion yang tepat berada di sampingnya

Ketika mereka diluar mereka menatap dengan mata melebar disertai tatapan kaget kepada Specter itu

"Scorpio Superlice jangan-jangan kau Kardia?"tanya Shion disertai tatapan menyelidik dari Aphrodite

"Sepertinya kau masih mengenalku Shion"ujar Specter itu dengan nada santai

"sudah kuduga kau Kardia,ada apa dengan Cloth mu?"tanya Shion kepada Specter didepannya

"Maaf Shion sekarang aku bukanlah Saint,melainkan Specter jadi kita adalah musuh"ujar kardia sambil membakar Cosmonya dan mulai melakukan kuda-kuda

"Kuda-kuda itu jangan-jangan Scarlet Niddle?"Aphrodite sudah hafal benar kuda-kuda yang biasa dipakai Milo ketika bertarung dan kuda-kuda saat akan mengeluarkan Scarlet Niddle

"Kau hebat juga,seperti yang kuharapkan dari Saint emas"ujar kardia

"Aphrodite kau jaga saja orang dibelakang aku yang akan melawan Kardia"ujar Shion dengan nada serius

"jangan bercanda,kau tidak memiliki Cloth lagi,apa kau lupa Aries Cloth kini bersama dengan Mu"ujar Aphrodite dengan nada serius kepada mantan Popenya itu

"Apa kau lupa aku ini siapa"ujar Shion rada sombong kepada Aphrodite

"baiklah kalau begitu"lalu Aphrodite mundur kebelakang guna menjaga orang-orang dibelakang supaya tidak terkena radius perang

"Majulah Kardia!"teriak Shion sambil membakar Cosmonya tinggi-tinggi dan dilihat dari kapasitasnya ia mengeluarkan Cosmo yang sangat besar

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure Of Gold Saint

Desclaimer:Saint Seiya buatan Masami Kurumada  
AKB0048 Bukan buatan saya

anime lainnya buatan pencipta mereka

Pair:Rahasia,dan hanya Author dan Tuhan Yang tahu

Warning:Penulisan amburadul,Goldiest Godlike,AU,tidak terlalu sesuai Cannon,Lemon mungkin ada

Chapter 3 (Bagian Aphrodite)

Shion VS Kardia

Shion dan Kardia sama-sama membakar Cosmonya dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar dan dapat dipastikan Cosmo mereka sudah melebihi Seventh Sense dan hampir mencapai Eight Sense

*blar blarr* dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat mata Shion dan Kardia saling menyerang ini sama dengan kejadian One Thousand Wars yang biasa terjadi bila dua Gold Saint saling bertarung

"Scarlet Niddle"kardia menembakkan jarum-jarum beracunnya dengan kecepatan Setara dengan Stardust Revolution

"Crystal Wall"Shion menahan Jurus Kardia dengan menggunakan Tehnik andalannya

"Shion kemampuan mu tidak menurun walau kita tidak bertarung selama 250 tahun lamanya"ujar kardia dengan nada santai dan bisa dipastikan dia seperti milo

"begitulah,oh ya kau kan Specter apa kau tahu Albafica berpacaran dengan Minos atau tidak?"tanya Shion dengan Absurdnya kepada Kardia

"ha?,aku juga baru dengar kabar ini,berarti Minos sudah jadi Homo yah?'tanya kardia dengan wajah yang begitu heran

"kalau begitu Kardia bantu aku mencari tau apa Albafica berpacaran dengan Minos"ujar Shion dengan nada yang sangat semangat

Sementara Aphrodite yang melihat pertarungan Absurd Kardia dan Shion hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Hadeeh Mantan Pope kok gini ya?"tanya Aphrodite dalam hati

*ting tung tang tung*

"Oh ya Mu ada apa,kenapa telepati segala?"tanya Shion yang entah lagi telepati sama Mu padahal ada Kardia di depannya

"ehh"Kardia mengejapkan matanya terus membuka lagi ia heran kenapa Gold Saint sekarang pada Absurd ya?

"Shion-sama,Camus ketularan Dohko,dia jadi ngidol-ngidol apalagi lagu yang ada Snownya itu loh"ujar Mu dengan nada panic ketika melihat Dohko dan Camus di Dimensi Aldebaran sedang bernyanyi lagu Snow halation

"Haa?"Shion tiba-tiba melongo dengan parah,bahkan Kardia sampai tertawa terguling-guling melihat Shion yang melongo kayak orang bego

"Emangnya kenapa bisa,emang Dohko nyantet Camus supaya Camus ngikutin dia?"tanya Shion dengan nada serius

"tentu tidaklah,apa Shion-sama Lupa bahwa kita dilarang nyantet sama Dewi Athena"ujar Mu dengan nada sweetdrop

"terus kenapa,jangan-jangan Idol dari dimensi ku lagi?"tanya Shion dengan nada kaget

"benar Shion-sama,yah kalau kudengar si enak banget lagunya"ujar Mu dengan nada malu-malu

"Ha?"Shion kembali melongo dan Kardia malah tertawa tambah keras

Kalau Aphrodite sih sedang mesra-mesraan sama pacar mungilnya si Nagisa itu

"Mu ayo ikutan kau pasti suka"ujar Dohko teriak dan terdengar sampai ke telepatinya Shion

"eh Roushi aku gak suka ngidol"ujar Mu dengan nada serius kepada Dohko

Sementara Shion yang mendengarnya makin melongo,dan Kardia pun segera memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri atau dia bisa gila melihat Shion yang begitu lucu

"Sudahlah coba kau lihat Video ini,rekaman ini diberikan Tuhan saat aku kesini bersama kalian lengkap dengan sumber listrik,LCD proyektor dan Laptop ditambah speaker jadi kita akan lihat School Idol bernyanyi"ujar Dohko dengan nada banga

Shion masih terus aja melongo sampai Aphrodite yang sedang melambai kearahnya ia tidak tahu dan tidak lihat

Shion sekarang sudah kayak mayat Hidup karena pertama dia sudah mempunyai teman tukang Ngidol,kedua dia disini bersama orang yang pacarnya Idol,ketiga penerus temanya juga ikut-ikutan Ngidol,apa lagi nanti apa Mu juga akan ikut-ikutan Ngidol?

" _Yume No Tobira Zutto Sagashi Zutsu keta Kimi To Boku To No Tsunagari No Sagashiteta"_ Mu yang melihat Konser U's pun segera menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Mereka berkilau"ujar Mu tanpa memutuskan Telepati dari Shion dan SHion pun tambah melongo lagi karena Mu

"benarkan,lagunya juga bagus,bagaimana kalau kau juga ikutan Ngidol,kan kudengar Aphrodite punya pacar seorang idol,dan saya juga tengah berusaha mendapatkan Idol bersama Camus,jadi bagaimana kalau kau juga ikutan"ujar Dohko mencoba menghasut Mu

"baiklah aku akan mendapatkan yang berambut pirang itu dan aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"ujar Mu dengan mata yang membara

Sementara Aphrodite yang mau mentelepati Mu buat jaga-jaga agar dia gak kena pengaruh dohko pun hanya bisa bernafas layaknya orang sudah mau mati

"Mu,juga ikutan Ngidol?,mati gua,jangan-jangan nanti kalau Kita mau memperbaiki Cloth,dia minta bayaran music Ngidol,ato dia akan putar itu di jamir,Oh semoga Kiki tidak seperti dia"batin Aphrodite berharap disela-sela kematian akan menjemputnya karena temennya itu yang terlalu Absurd

"Aphrodite-kun jangan mati,jangan mati"ujar Nagisa sambil menangis memeluk Aphrodite

Oh kali ini para Saint benar-benar terkena Virus dari Idol,inilah Cobaan terberat dalam Hidup Shion

Pertama ia mendengar kabar bahwa Albafica berpacaran dengan Minos,kedua ia mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu Gold Saint menyukai Idol,yang ketiga ia mendengar langsung dari mulut sang Murid bahwa ia menyukai idol ah dia seperti sudah berada di neraka

Aphrodite berjalan lunglai dibantu dengan Nagisa menuju Shion yang sudah terdiam sambil melongo dan seperti batu

"Pope-sama relakan saja Murid mu itu Ngidol,juga teman muuuuu"Ujar Aphrodite sambil bernada seperti bernyanyi

Dan yang liriknya begini Relakan saja aku pada Ibuku juga ayah kuu,begitulah

Tuhan yang melihat dari atas tentang bagaimana keadaaan di dimensinya pun hanya bisa memijat kepala dengan perlahan

Ia tidak tahu berkatnya kepada Dohko dapat menjerumuskan Hampir seluruh Gold Saint yang ada

Dan nanti apalagi?

Shion berjalan masuk menuju rumah Aphrodite yang kini dihuni oleh Aphrodite AKB 0048 dan dirinya

Kemudian ada seorang gadis berambut biru muda membisikinya sesuatu

"Kudengar tadi dari Nagisa bahwa Albafica-san berpacaran dengan Minos,dan juga tadi sebelum pergi orang yang melawan mu meminta saran dari ku"ujar Gadis itu yang kita kenal sebagai Chieri

*flashback(Fake)*

Kardia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Shion yang mematung akibat telepati yang ia dengar dari Mu

Kardia berjalan terus dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh,bisa dibilang wajahnya memerah malu seperti itu

"Ano,kenapa wajah anda merah begitu?"tanya Chieri dengan nada heran

"Ah siapa kau?"tanya Kardia dengan nada angkuh

"Ah maaf kalau tidak sopan nama ku Chieri"ujar Chieri dengan nada santai kepada Kardia

"Aku Kardia,oh ya apa aku bisa memberitahukan sesuatu kepada mu,dan tolong berikan aku pendapat mu"ujar kardia dengan nada serius

"Pendapat apa?'tanya chieri dengan nada heran kepada Kardia yang wajahnya makin memerah

"Aku menyukai Shion,tapi mungkin dia tidak menyukai ku,apa yang harus aku lakukan?'tanya Kardia kepada Chieri dengan nada heran

"kau harus berusaha untuk mendekatinya"ujar Chieri semangat

"tapi itukan Homo?"tanya Kardia dengan nada heran

"enggal,itu bukan homo,itu Cuma Shonen Ai aja"ujar Chieri gak ambil pusing

"benar kah,kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Shion"ujar kardia lalu menghilang

*Flashback (Fake) Off*

Begitulah cerita Chieri diakhiri dengan nada yang cukup bagus bagi seorang Idol seperti dia

"Kardia menyukai ku?jangan konyol"ujar Shion dengan wajah memerah entah memerah malu atau memerah karena suka author bingung

Sementara CHieri langsung tersenyum layaknya Iblis

TBC

Sory wordnya dikit lagi kurang referensi nih

Oh ya baca juga Fick u yang Lets Play Game

To Be Continued


End file.
